The Ticket to Death
by LOL-LIVElikeurOUTofLOLLIPOPS
Summary: Having her boyfriend killed on christmas eve was not part of Kagome's plan for a happy ending. Thinking it was Karma, Kagome sets out to find the right way to repay for her sins, leading her to one insomniac we all love and hate. Full summary inside. LxK
1. A christmas to remember

Summary-

_Christmas. That time of year is the day that everyone is filled with glee and happiness, except for Kagome. Having lost her boyfriend on christmas eve, she figures Christmas has no more meaning. Two years later she goes to college and finally snaps out of her stupor. Who was this Kira? Was he really a murderer? Maybe. Just maybe, this was Kagome's chance to repay for whatever led to her boyfriend's demise. Were the Kamis giving her a way to distract her mind from the upcoming Christmas? Or were they leading her the way to the same fate that happened to her boyfriend? Maybe she should have listened to her mother and joined that Mariachi band...._

**Note- Characters may seem OC in the beginning of the chapter**

Ch. 1-A Christmas to remember

"....Okay, okay. The sky was dark and gloomy-"

"You wish! It's a bright and sunny day-"

"Like bad news ever comes on a sunny day Kikyo!"

"....It's been proven Kagome! Millions of people have died on a sunny-"

"JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY YOU TWO!"

"Sorry Mom." The twins said at the same time.

The Grey haired woman sighed from her rocking chair. _Why didn't the kami's give me mute twins?_ She asked herself.

"Okay. It was a bright day, the trees were dancing, the birds were singing Bon Jovi-"

"Oh! I heard they broke up!"

"No way!"

"Yea totally!" Kagome said.

"....The story?" Their mother asked tiredly.

"Oh yea. What page were we on again Kags?" Kikyo asked. Kagome (a. k. a.-Kags) flipped through her script and pointed to a page.

"Mkay. Ahem! Show yourself Demon!" Kikyo yelled to the forest.

"Inuyasha! This is the part where you come in!" Kagome whispered (rather loudly).

The black haired boy sweeped into the room ninja-like and hid on the side of the couch as not to be seen by Kikyo who was on the other side of the couch.

"Too weak to fight?" Kikyo said arrogantly.

Inuyasha growled from his position and snapped his body to standing position.

"Hey who you callin weak wench?" He said angrily. He covered his nose.

"Ugh!I didn't think a human could smell so terrible!" He said aloud.

Kikyo huffed.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your concern _hanyou." _Kikyo said passively. Inuyasha gaped.

There was a ding from the kitchen and Kagome clapped her hands together.

"CUT!" She yelled. Inuyasha sat down on the couch next to Kikyo and wapped his arms around her with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I had to yell at you." Kikyo said sadly. Inuyasha smiled.

"S'no worries. Besides you said it so great even _I_ believed you were mad at me." Inuyasha said back. Kagome laughed.

"Nice work you two. You guys will be great actors someday!" Kagome said happily. Kikyo and Kagome's mother came out of the kitchen with brownies (when did she leave...?). Behind her was a little kid carrying trays behind her.

"Keade, when can I go over to Shippou's?" A young raven-haired eight year old asked. Keade (Kagome and Kikyo's Mom) turned and smiled.

"You can go and play with him now souta, you were a great help. Kunloon is coming over tomorrow night so why don't we have some fun eh? Everybody can brings anybody they want for the dinner party!" Keade said merrily.

"But why does Aunty Kunloon have to come over? She's crazy!" Kikyo whined.

"Yea why? Last time she came over Kagome got the worst end of it. She tried to make Kagome walk ontop the roof! Then she gave kagome the whole entire history about how balance was created." Souta said.

"Just because she's not that..normal. Doesn't mean you can call her crazy." Keade said sternly. Kikyo, Kagome, and Souta sighed. _Well....this will be an eventful Christmas._ Kagome mused.

"And Grandpa is coming over too. Along with your father's side of the family kagome." Keade said. Kagome squealed. She hadn't seen Sayu and Sachiko in years!

_**Now most of you might be confused. Kagome and Kikyo are identical to each other, they even have the same likes and dislikes. But Kikyo was born 2 years before Kagome and both have different fathers. Kikyo's father had passed. Her mother remarried, and then after having kagome they decided their love was fading and had a divorce when kagome was three.**_

The door bell echoed throughout the house and Kagome went to get it.

"Hello-Kouga! What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in America?!" Kagome half yelled, half squealed. She tackled him and they rolled through the snow on the front lawn. Kouga laughed.

"My boss let me take the week off so I could see my lovely girlfriend's face when I give her a present!" He said loud enough to let Inuyasha hear. Inuyash growled form inside the house and closed the front door. Kagome, too excited seeing her boyfriend home, didn't notice the exchange.

They got up off the snow (more like kagome had to roll over so kouga could get up) and they went to the park.

"So how's the company?" Kagome asked boredly.

"Well, so far we were able to put up a reserve for the wolves and funded an animal shelter. And Ginta traveled down south to colorado to maybe get some supporters on our side, while Hakakku went to figure out the living conditions and stuff, like finding a building with plenty of space." Kouga said excitedly. Kagome smiled.

"When can we move? After college? Before college?" She said dazedly. Kouga smiled.

"I don't know if I'm going anywhere outside of Tokyo.....Maybe a kiss and a hug can sway my decision." He said suggestively. Kagome giggled and kissed his nose, leaving a dusty rose color on her cheeks.

"Hmmm....Changed my mind. I think I'm going to kidnap you and move to Russia where no one can find us!" He said evilly. She gasped at seeing how close he was to tickeling her and squealed. She hid behind the tree and started climbing only to collide with something hard.

"Ow." She whispered. She rubbed her head and looked up to see Kouga doing the same thing. He smiled sheepishly and she laughed.

"Seems we think alike." He said.

"No. It seems you are analyzing my every move, to predict what I'll do next. That is if you ever have to catch me for the police." She said. He looked at her, confused and she giggled at his face.

"We should probably be heading back." She said sadly. He smiled and made his way down the tree trunk. His foot slipped, missing a branch and Kagome cried out with terror. He maneuvered his body to a landing position so fast she barely had time to comprehend what happened.

Kagome gaped openly.

"How?But you-Huh?" She said dumbfounded.

"Well, me, Ginta, and Hakakku came up with a way genetically fuse our DNA with that of a wolf's. In a stretched version, we have the same DNA as the extinct wolf demon that existed in the fuedal era." He said.

"What have I told you about experimenting 'Mr. Blow Yourself Up!'?" She yelled.

"But.....I _knew_ the experiment would work so I tried it. Now I can understand some basic wolf language, have the same Enhanced five senses that wolves do, and with an added strength with my own. Kags I _knew_ this experiment would work! If I had any doubts I wouldn't have done it." He said hurriedly. Kagome sighed.

".....Why couldn't I have fallen in love with a movie producer? But no, I just had to get the crazy scientist..."Kagome mused. Kouga smiled, knowing he was off the hook for now.

"I heard your mom saying your Dad's side of the family is coming to spend christmas here. Is it true? This is great! I can ask your dad for his permission to marry you!" He said happily. He hooted and she giggled.

"Yea, but we can't get married for another 5 years. I'm only 17 for Kami's sake." She said. He grinned misheviously. She gawked, surprised.

"No Way am I going to college already married Kouga!" She yelled. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey, a guy can dream. Can't he?" He said. She laughed and smacked him on the head. The thought of being married _did_ sound nice.....But, She could wait another few years.

**Authors note-**

**Hey guys, I have a question!! How old is L? Cause I mean no one really tells how old he is and I'm curious. Light is 17, Sayu is 14, blah blah blah. It tells how old Watari was in the anime, and soichiro and Matsuda and everybody else except for L. Its really confusing trying to figure out how old he is. I won't post until I get my answer so please hurry!**

**-Shiori**


	2. Frozen Fear

Souta had brought Shippo over, along with his family; the kitsunes. They were a warm and welcoming family that Kagome always enjoyed when they were around. It was pretty odd how she had been introduced to them but hilarious nonetheless. It wasn't everyday you had a rabid child chasing you because he had too much sugar at school.

The doorbell rang and Kagome let her Mother open the door, not really wanting to be useless with her old age. It was Kunloon. Kagome groaned.

"My Kagome how lovely you turned out! Oh I think you will fit this clothing rather nicely with your curves. Tell me, are the boys drooling over you at school? Are you being safe? If not I have some brand new packages in my purse-" Her Aunt rambled on. Kagome blushed, not liking the way the topic was going.

"Nope, school is as normal as ever! Nothing to get excited about Aunty!" She said faking a smile. Her Aunt smiled back and went into conversation with Kikyo, who looked like she wanted to be in that closet instead of the coats. Kagome laughed and leaned against Kouga, who appeared behind her after her Aunt left.

"Six more days till Christmas Eve Kags." He said in a whisper. She laughed again and he smiled into the crook of her neck.

"I can't wait. Are Ginta and Hakaku coming to Japan?" She asked. He shook his head softly and decided Kagome needed a real laugh. He wiggled his fingers on her sides and she squealed and flinched away.

"Kouga! Q-quit-." She stuttered. She tried to get away but his grip was stronger, but not enough to hurt her. He laughed and let her go so she could try and find a safe place. This would be fun.

Kagome ran past the kitchen to her bedroom and pulled on the string that led to the attic in her ceiling. In one mad dash she was up in her cozy layer waiting for Kouga to forget about this game. Why couldn't he just respect her ticklish-ness (Is that even a word...?) and leave her ALONE?

Kouga counted to 15 before chasing after her. This game would be too easy now that he had his five senses enhanced! He sniffed the air for her scent, the one he truly enjoyed. It was a mixtire of Ginger, Mint, Mango,and Peach all put together. Giving it a spicy yet sweet back-bite in your mouth. He followed her trail and noticed it led to her room. Why does she always go here? O well. He stifled a laugh, already knowing where she was.

"Kagome, you can't hide forever. Mmmm, I smell dinner. It probably ready." He said cooly. He heard her swear soflty and the ceiling creaked. He smiled to himself as he heard her groan, stomach growling loudly. He tugged on the string to the attic. Kagome, being the dense person that she is, didn't realise your NOT supposed to sit on the door of the attic. Kouga did _not_ expect a 120 pound 16 year old being hurtled at him at 70 miles per hour.  
What are the odds that worked out?

Kagome quit screaming and looked around, not realising she stopped falling. She let out a soft sigh and heard her pillow groan in respone. WHAT THE THE HELL?! Pillows don't talk! She jumped up and screamed, closing her eyes and pointing at the pillow on the ground.

"Momma! It's gonna eat me!!" She screamed. She ran for it, leaving a baffled kouga in a pink room. She let her feet run to where-ever, not really caring until she collided with a wall. Hard. She looked up and saw a brunette standing there looking at her angrily. Why was his shirt wet? Didn't he realise he could get sick? Oh. Whoops. She screamed and ran to him frantically. He stood shocked as a short raven haired girl wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"It's gonna eat me!!!" She yelled. He looked at her and laughed.

"What's gonna eat you?" He said, thinking it was a joke. This was _not_ a joke!

"The pillow I landed on wanted to eat me!" She wailed. He looked at her amused and let her lead him to where-ever this man-eating pillow was.

Kagome knew she sounded nuts saying a pillow was going to eat her, but it was! No lie! She led the stranger to her room and just stared. All there was left was a kouga sitting on the ground mumbling to himself.

"But..Where did the man eating pillow go?" She asked confused. Kouga looked at her and laughed at her pouting face. Really, she was just too cute for her own good. The brunette stranger looked at her amused and walked out the door, not really seeing the point in staying.

A few hours passed with nothing really exciting to mention. Dinner went well, considering Kunloon had to leave with her twenty year old boyfriend. Kagome was introduced to her dad's side of the family. Light, was the brunette she ran into. He was tall, slender, with a little bit of muscle. He had a tan, but only enough to make him look a few years older. He was dressed in a black and white jacket that had stripes going across with a plain shirt underneath, and was wearing Jeans. Overall, very comfortable. Kagome wanted to go crawl under a rock. And here she thought she would be able to make a good impression on her (in a stretched version) brother.

Sayu was even cuter than she was when they were younger! She still had that childish smile and a weak spot for boys, but other than that, it was kinda hard to recognise her. The last time Kagome saw her was 11 years ago, when she was 5 and sayu was 3. Barely old enough to walk. Now Sayu carried a simple pink purse that was big enough to hold maybe a little bit of make-up and a pen or two? She wore a matching sweater and some comfortable jeans, giving her a relaxed yet classy and cute look. She was a bit hesitant to hug Kagome, not really knowing that much about her. That was fine with Kagome, just as long as Sayu said hi at least. Although, she did seem kinda sad that Sayu was uncomfortable around her.

"Hey, I'm Light. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said in a reluctant yet happy voice. She knew enough of peoples emotions and body language that was able to let her figure out Light wanted to be somewhere else. She smiled.

"I'm Kagome, and I'm glad to meet you too. Give me some time to say hello to everybody then I'll show you around the neighborhood. I never did get to show you the park, did I?" She asked. He shook his head. It was kinda weird, seeing as how he was turning seventeen next month. When the last time she saw him he was proudly showing her how to write in cursive. And to think back then he avoided her because he thought she had cooties! They were in the third grade and yet he still believed in that?

Shippo's family had come over to let him spend the night about ten minutes after that. Keade went off to bed around eight, while Kikyo and Inuyasha disappeared to her room doing Kami-knows-what. Sometimes Kagome was slightly grateful her room was on the opposite side of the house sometimes.

"Kags! Shippo and I are going up to my room for the night!" Souta yelled.

"Kay! Just be sure not to eat all that sugar you guys!" She yelled. And they thought she didn't see the candy in their hands.

Kagome sighed and plopped down on the couch, not entirely exhausted, but not hyperly active either. She heard some scratching noises from the kitchen and decided to see what it was. Cautiosuly, she peered around the corner and only saw Light writing on a piece of paper. She looked at his back confused.

"Light-kun, why didn't you do your homework _before_ you got here?" She scolded.

"I was just rechecking it, don't worry I'll be done in a second." He said tiredly. Being Kira sure has taken a toll on his emotional levels thats for sure. But he wasn't writing names, just doing what he told Kagome.

"Well your homework can wait. I'm bored and Kouga disappeared somewhere so your comin with me!" She said determindly. Light laughed and stretched from his chair. Then got up and slowly went to go put his coat on. He looked over to Kagome and was slightly stunned to see her already in her winter coat and gloves. When did she change? Oh well. Some things are better left unsaid. Once they were ready they opened the front door to a bitter wind and snow storm. Kagome walked along as if nothing was wrong while Light shivered to the bone.

"Why aren't you cold?" He asked.

"Dunno." She said. He nodded, knowing that she couldn't see the action since he was behind her.

"So what's happened since we last met?" He asked lightly, trying to make conversation. Kagome concentrated.

"Hm. Well, I got dressed up as a boy for my school's play last year. And I gave Souta a swirly yesterday." She said evilly. He laughed.

"Well, it seems I didn't miss much." He said. He smiled, he should have known Kagome would be the only person he let himself get carefree around.

"Well, there's also the story of how I met Kouga." She said distractedly. She looked ahead, at the park that looked like an iceland. He looked at her curiously.

"Do tell."

And that was all she needed.

(Woot! Go cliffie! …Nah, I'm just kiddin, heres the second part)

"Let me see...Oh! The first time I ever met him was when I had gotten in trouble with the principal in the fourth grade. I had beaten up the pipe lines in the girls bathroom and they found out it was me, so I got cleaning duty with the Janitor. Kouga was in his science class when he accidentally created an explosion, making chemicals spill everywhere. I had to go clean that mess and I guess he felt bad, so he stayed with me to keep me company while I cleaned. At first, I just thought he was annoying as hell. He kept trying to sing different things like, 27 digits of the number of pi, and the different chemical reactions when you mix one thing and another. Finally, I just punched him, telling him to shut the hell up and I didn't want to hear any of that crap. Then, he smirks. You know what he does?! The very next day I'm sent to the principles office and guess who's saying 'that's the girl that punched me and threatened me not to tell'!" Kagome said, finishing angrily. Light laughed.

"What happened after that?" He asked curiously.

"After that, I punched him again-In front of the principle I might add- calling him a liar. Eventually, we both got cleaning duty and we had to work together. I swear, the first five times we were next to each other, I wanted to punch him so bad...But, eventually, I got used to his company and started to hate him less and less until finally it was safe to call us friends. we went to concerts, movies, malls-where he carried my things- and we even were there for each others driving lessons. Might I add, I almost died when it was his turn. Honestly? Who tries to do a U-turn when a 4-axel truck is right in front of you when you turn? Anyways, after 2 years we figured out we like each other more than we should as friends, and we started dating. Which led to engagement, which is where we are right now." She finished. Kagome walked ahead near the tree Kouga and her had just recently been, with Light trailing behind. He whistled low.

"Sounds like quite a history you two have got. Now tell me, did you guys wait till you got home or was it you two that made spots on the floor of the janitors closet a few years back?" He asked innocently. Kagome flushed red, but didn't do anything else.

"Nope, must have been some other teenage couple." She said hurriedly. _Dang! I denied it too fast to be normal! _She cursed. Then, something caught her attention.

"Let me guess, you accused me and Kouga doing that so you can have someone to blame when someone proves it was you and your girlfriend, right? My, my light. I thought you had more dignity than doing it in a closet!" Kagome said. She couldn't hold it in any longer as she watched light flush and stutter. She cracked up, almost falling on the ground.

"Ka-What?.... Theres no way… I would never!... How dare you accuse me of something like that!" He said, tackeling her at the end. She squealed, trying to get up off the snow.

"Cold! Cold! I could sue you if I get pneumonia(sp?)!" She screamed. He laughed, but got up off her.

"Man, I haven't had this much fun in years! And we hardly even went anywhere!" Light yelled. Kagome laughed.

"You know, when I saw you for the first time earlier I could have sworn it wasn't you in the beginning. You're like a different person now! If you so much as looked at me I would have turned into and icecube!" She replied.

"Sorry, I guess I was just too preoccupied with something." He said distractedly. He looked away, not daring to look her in the eye.

"Light-kun? Daijobu? _Are you okay?_ N-nani?! _W-what?!_" She said hysterically. She looked over her shoulder, but didn't see anything. She looked back at Light, slightly hysterical as he looked like he was about to scream. She grabbed his arms and gave him a good shake.

"Light-kun! What's wrong?!" She said. He looked at her, his eyes far away. She shook him again until he was finally_ looking_ at her. She looked behind her again, making sure no one was there and she didn't see them at first.

"K-Kagome?! Where'd you come from?" He said shocked.

"Are you okay?! All of a sudden you looked like you were about to scream and now your asking me where I came from?!" She said hysterical.

"C-calm down! I'm okay!" He said as he saw her about to cry. She hit him in the chest.

"Don't scare me like that baka! I almost had a heart-attack!" She yelled.

He laughed.

"Come on, we better get going. I'm pretty sure your mom is looking for you by now." He said matter-of-factly, like he always does. She nodded, still slightly hysterical. Light put his arm around her in a one-armed hug, looking back behind them and glared into the night. Kagome, still dazed didn't see.


	3. Dad!

"Come on Kags, lets get inside. Your freezing!" He said. She nodded. Shaking her head.

"Don't expect me to act like nothing happened mister. I think you may have short-term memory loss." She said seriously. She put her hand to his forehead, making him flinch from the cold, then put her hand to her own forehead.

"Hmm... Temperatures normal. Feeling nausious? Dizzy? Hard to breath? Anything?" She asked rapidly. He laughed.

"None of that Kagome, I'm fine." He said, stressing the sentence again. She sighed, but let him lead her back to the house.

When they were a few blocks away they heard the siren and saw the blue and red lights flashing. Kagomes eyes widened, and made a dash for her house.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Light yelled, running after her.

Kagome didn't hear him, but ran even faster when she saw the house. There was a police officer there, asking Keade question and an abulance was there. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomache.

"Keade! What's going on?" Kagome yelled. Keade turned to her, fresh tears in her eyes.

"I called the hospital because he wasn't breathing, but they won't let me see if he's alright." She finished just as Light caught up.

"Wait, he? Keade who wasn't breathing?" Kagome asked. Did her father have a heart-attack in his sleep? Is he alright?

Keade shook her head, sobbing into Kagome's jacket. When Kagome saw she wasn't going to get an answer, she shoved her mother off of her and ran into the house.

"Kagome!" Keade yelled.

Kagome ran into the living room, seeing nobody there, she went up to the gest room where Soichiro, Kouga and Light were sleeping. She saw her father sitting up in his bed.

"Dad! Dad! Are you okay? What happened?" Kagome said, running towards him and hugged him. Just then she saw the five ambulance men looking over somebody. Her heart stopped when she saw that tell-tale brown hair put into a pony tail. She shoved past them to get a better look.

"Kouga?!" She half yelled/ half screamed. She leaned backwards and fell, crawling towards him.

"Ma'am, please step back." One of the men said, shoving her roughly.

"Kouga?!" She screamed. She ran to his face, looking for any signs of life.

"Come on Kagome." Her father said softly, trying to get her out the door. She shrugged out of his grasp, running back to Kouga.

"Kouga!" She yelled, hoping he would wake up. Her heart was slowly shattering when she realised he was gone. He didn't answer. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Let go of him you bastards!" Kagome yelled to the doctors. There were tears in her eyes as she clutched her fiancé in her arms. In a way, she looked like a cat protecting its baby, with a wild and fearsome look in its eye.

"Kagome, please." Her father pleaded.

"Ma'am, step aside." The doctors said none too kindly. She shook her head furociously. She felt a sharp pain in her neck, and all went black. She looked down at the love of her life's face, one last time. She saw the cold and pale lips and skin, his cheeks a pasty white.

"Kouga..." She mumbled, before fallingto the ground.

Her dreams were memories.

"_Just stay the heck away from me you heartless boy!" She yelled at him. It was the first time they fought, and her heart turned to ice._

"_Fine! See if I care when the guy you like dumps you because you wouldn't let him get in your pants!" He yelled back. They were 15, and had just came back from a high-school dance. _

–

"_So... You really think I'm smart?" She said, face red. He shrugged._

"_Of course. I mean, you'd have to be dumb if you thought that loser actually liked you." He said. She frowned. His eyes widened. Then he laughed._

"_Shut up!" She yelled._

"_You thought he liked you! You thought he liked you!" he sang. She slugged him, making him whine._

–

"_I guess your the closest I'll ever get to a friend." She said defeatedly._

"_Yep. So get used to me cause we're P.I.C's for life." He said. She looked at him confused. He raised an eyebrow._

"_Partners in crime?" He asked. She nodded, understanding._

–

"_Get away form me you creep!" Kagome yelled._

"_No! My love! Don't do this dear Juliet!" Miroku yelled, playing his part well. Kouga sweeped onto the stage._

"_Unhand her Paris." Kouga said. She gulped. She didn't think he'd actually show up for the play. And- wait a minute. Why isn't Hojo playing Romeo?_

_(After the play)_

"_Hojo?" Kids yelled in sync. After Kouga said he tied up Hojo to play his part people have been looking for him to two hours already. _

–

"_So." She said, blushing._

"_So." He said cooly. His heart doing summer-saults in his stomache. Ever since he admitted he like her a week ago, he'd been waiting for her reply._

"_I guess you better get used to me as your non-friend now." She said. He looked at her, shocked. She laughed._

"_Because now you have to get used to me being your P. I. C. Girlfriend." She said happily. He smiled, tackling her into the pool._

"Kagome." A voice said softly. Her eyes fluttered open. She gasped, seeing blue eyes in front of her. It was Kouga.

"Kouga!" She yelled. He frowned.

"No. It's me, Souta." He said, his voice mixing in between the sentence into Souta's. She had forgotten he got the same blue eyes from their aunt as she had. As she looked at him, it was indeed Souta.

"Oh Souta! I had the most aweful dream..." She said, hugging him tightly. He stiffened, and she withdrew. She searched his eyes, but he was avoiding her gaze.

"It...Wasn't. A dream..." He said painfully. His face was becoming blurry. She blinked, and felt something wet slide down her cheeks. She sat up off the hospital couch, in a daze. She moved her legs so he could sit down, and he hugged her tightly. She sobbed in his chest, clutching him as if he was a life line.

"I can't believe he's gone..." Souta whispered, his own tears falling. Kagome replied with a loud sob that ripped through his soul. He couldn't believe something like this happened to his sister. His pure, kind-hearted sister. Keade and Sayu came back from the cafeteria and eached hugged her for as long as she needed. Light was there too, but somehow he felt as if she needed only the people sitting next to her. So, he sat in a chair opposite the couch, calling his dad and letting him know Kagome woke up since he was at work.

"Light." Kagome said softly. He flinched when he saw her hollow gaze. He got up next to her and hugged her, making her create fresh, new tears. His gaze softened. How could this one in a million thing happen to somebody so... Innocent? It seemed wrong. Completely and utterly wrong.

"Why did it have to be him?" She whispered.

"Why him? Why couldn't it have been me? Did I do something wrong? Something that wanted me to suffer like this? Why him? Why him of all people dammit!" She demanded, fresh sobs and tears followed. She hugged Light tightly.

Shortly after, she fell back asleep, completely exhausted. They drove home with her asleep in the car. Kouga's Funeral was to be within two weeks, but they didn't think Kagome would be able to handle it if they told her now.


	4. Talking to a bird

_**I honestly have no idea of where I am going with this story, so bear with me! Updates are going to be EXTREMELY slow or EXTREMELY fast depending on if I have inspiration. The story is a bit fast-paced, and kind of confusing. If you have ANY questions, send me a message and I'll reply with an answer.**_

_**-Shiori**_

Kikyo's p.o.v.

Alone.

That one word, a measely five letter word, was what sent Kagome into depression. Quite frankly, Kikyo was sick of it. _Sick._ Nobody should deserve that much attention! Nobody! Not even her. And yet, all little Kaggie-chan has to do, is stay up all night and not speak to anybody and EVERYONE treats her like she's the queen of england! At first, it was understandable. She lost her fiance, showed up to his funeral in her wedding dress (ironically, his funeral was on their wedding day), and she lost him to what he loved the most. Understandable. But to continue the depression for six months? That's just being petty and shallow. Just thinking of it made Kikyo angered with white hot fury. But she'd continue to be the loving older sister, she'd get her revenge once Kagome finally comes back. And her sadness will make it all more pleasurable, Kikyo mused.

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want anything?" Kikyo asked. Since Kouga died, Kagome had little sleep and rarely changed her clothes. She hardly ate, and was almost anorexic. It was too much to see if you stared too long, and Souta had quit trying to speak with her, for fear that her silence would drive him suicidal. All Kikyo got to her question was a small whimper. She sighed._ 'I'll give her one week to snap out of this stupid depression, otherwise I'll snap!' _She thought. She turned to leave the room when she heard the news on in the other room.

"What's happening?" Kikyo asked, staring at the TV until she sat down next to Keade.

"Another criminal was killed." She said, shaking her head.

"These killings need to stop, or pretty soon even innocent people will be hurt." She continued. Kikyo nodded.

"I'm going to the store." Kikyo declared. She looked over to Souta as she was getting up.

"Would you like to come?" She asked softly. He looked to her, and glared.

"You are not my sister." He whispered harshly to her. She stood there stunned for a moment, not expecting him to say that. she snapped out of it, and made her way towards the door in a daze. She heard Keade scold Souta, but it still did no good for the tears that were threatning to fall. _If I'm not your sister, then you are not my brother._ She thought fiercely. For some strange reason, her chest felt lifted, as if the idea of having one less member in her family was relieving. In a flash she was out the door and down the driveway towards her car. Her phone rang and she decided to ignore it.

Kagome's p.o.v.

Fog clouded my mind, and I barely registered what Kikyo said. I was thankful she still cared, even if I was overreacting, or even acting just right under the circumstances because I still wanted to know someone still cared for me. Souta had gotten fed up with my moods, and stopped speaking to me altogether. I didn't blame him though. I mean, who would want to talk to a mute? My mother, Keade, only speaks to me if she wants to know if I'm hungry. Only Kikyo goes out of her way to act like I was still normal, which I was glad for.

Kougas death. I still can't believe it. The doctor explained he had high doses of some sort of chemical in his system that clogged up his oxygen passages, suffocating him slowly. It's like when your arteries get clogged or something. I told the doctor about Kouga and his DNA experiment, and he said he wouldn't know until Hakakku or Ginta were in the same situation. I missed Kouga. It was to the point that if Kikyo stopped talking to me, I'd try and join him wherever he was. I quit going to school, seeing as I only had a year or two left in high school. After his death I studied and worked to the point that I never slept. I studied so much I got too far ahead in my schoolwork, and my teacher had to bump me up in the next grade, and so on and so forth until I graduated 3 months after he passed away. I started to teach myself how to hack into my brothers computer only using a video controller and a keyboard, even though I'm not good at it, I managed. I traveled to the library in secret, checking out books and reading them until there weren't any books left that I wanted to read. I didn't have time for showers, seeing as anytime I took one I felt that Kouga would be laying on my bed when I came out of the bathroom. I hardly washed my clothes, because after I washed them I sprayed them with his cologne that quit selling everywhere. Meaning, I have to preserve the cologne, meaning, that I can barely wash my clothes. I started taking online college classes, only doing them when none of my family members were around. I spent so much time trying to keep myself busy, I even had my own journal that I typed up everyday. This is what it usually starts with;

_Dear Kouga-kun,_

_I still don't believe you got that job overseas! I know you can't reply to anything I send you, so I'll just tell you how my day was. _

... Yeah. I have to kid myself that he's still alive out there somewhere. It helps though, even though I never send anything. I hate having to be so weak as to pretend that he might reply someday, but it helps me move forward.

I started applying for jobs online, you know, like making websites or being a virtual agent. Kouga was right, everyone loves the sound of my voice. I hate the way it sounds, because everytime I hear it, I think of the way he used to look at me.

_"Do I have something on my face or what?" I asked. He smiled._

_"Nope. It's just the way you say things, it sounds like your talking to a bird or something."  
_Of course, I never knew what he meant by that, but it still reminds me of him. Anytime I said the word no, it makes me think of the night the ambulance came. It's been a year since he died, so I'm now able to at least say his name in my head.

My family doesn't know I've graduated; they think I dropped out. My family doesn't know I have a job; they think I've gone mute. My family thinks I'm a fragile doll; I've been out fighting in the streets. I like to keep it this way, because if I disappear, they wouldn't wonder what happened to me. Next week I'll ask my mother if I can go to a resturaunt with my friend Sango, which in all actuality I'm meeting another hacker that I have a job for. He's good at what he does, which is why I need his help. That, and we've been online friends for three years in the world of play station 3. We met a year ago just to have a game party, me versus him, which worked out pretty well an we've been closer friends since. He knows my husband (I refuse to think of Kouga as only my fiancee) died, and thankfully he doesn't want a relationship. We don't know the other's name, just our usernames online. Even in person, we used the usernames. It didn't bother me, and the same for him, plus, it kept us on formal level-where we don't become close enough to be more than friends.

I fainlty heard Kikyo come into my room. She asked me a question, which I didn't hear. I 'hmmed?' in response, but I guess she took it as 'I don't want to talk right now', because almost right after, she sighed and shut the door. I got up off the bed, knowing that would be the last time she'd check in my room tonight. I changed my shirt to something clean, not really caring what it was, as long as it wasn't brown. My pants were already on, and I slipped on some flats, grabbed my MP3, and walked out the opposite door. My room has a patio connected to it, which was level with the ground. It made it extremely easy for me to sneak past Souta and Kaede, all I had to do once I was out the door was leave the patio, go to the side of the house, and walk out the gate and I'd be free.

I made sure Kikyo's car was already gone, and went to the end of the block. I waited for the bus, holding my ticket that'd I'd paid for online and printed. I never knew where I wanted to go, but I usually stopped by the library first, so thats where I would go. It was one place every one would see me, but they get so used to me they wouldn't notice if I skipped a day. I liked being that person. The person you knew the name of, and asked for help. Not the person you say 'oh, I like her!' or 'I know everything about her!'. I just like being the girl that you go 'I know her! Thats whatsherface!'.

... Yeah. Sounds kind of pathetic. Insert My Like Give A Damn Sentence.

The bus pulled up, unfortunately it was just as I got the bench seat warm, which takes awhile as everyone knows. I tried not to sigh, and smiled at the elderly man driving the bus. He did his bus ticket routine, and I went to the middle of the seats. I didn't like being at the back, because Kouga and I used to sit there, holding hands and making fun of other passengers. The front made me feel too weird, knowing everybody could stare at you without you noticing. The middle is where you can look at both sides, from both angles.

The bus drive was quiet, aside from a business man talking on the phone, and a woman blaring music from her laptop. It was Metallica, and while some of my family members loved the band, I could say they were good... but not my favorite. The ride was quick, and as I made my way off the bus I headed towards the subway station, hoping to go to the downtown library. I ended up getting into a fight with the ticket seller, telling him I had already given him money, but he didn't hand me a ticket. I wasn't one to lie about that worthless stuff, but no one can just rip me off!

"I told you, I handed you that money! Give me my god damn ticket!" I barked. His nostrils flared.

"Security!" He snapped. I was inches away from busting that freaking plastic window and strangling him, when someone moved me aside.

"No need, heres the money for her ticket." The man said. He was calm, but already I could see signs of restraint. I recognised the voice, and froze. I stared at him, his facial features, and build.

Dear lord.


End file.
